


Carriers

by Sulktora



Series: Carriers and Breeders [1]
Category: Dragonformers - Fandom, Transformers (Bay Movies) (slightly), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime (kinda)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breeders (Sire), Carriers, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Females (Dame), Friendship/Love, Has nothing to do with Wings of Fire, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Anxiety, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore (very mild), Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Murder, Oral Sex, Orphaning, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Social Issues, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, bloodlines, culture clash, dragonformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: Carrier males were rare and coveted over any other dragon even females. Optimus happens to be one of these dragons and here is his story of how he gets a life mate.Summary sucks sorry story is better.





	Carriers

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first dragonformer Fics, Have updated it and edited it finally.  
> So it's now ready to be shared kinda I think. ^_^;  
> ~  
> The underlined Parts tell of when stuff happened or happening ok.  
> ~  
> Has nothing to do with Wings of Fire story.

-Present- 

It was bad really bad; some thought that Optimus had it pretty well off all things considered.

Well in certain cases, yes, but him excepting this concept, no far from it in fact.  
  
Fact being he was flying fast and hard as he could to get away, and from the breeder that had won the right to mate with him, by winning a battle from another breeder.  
  
Given Optimus didn’t want the other breeder either in fact wanted the other breeder dead.

Of course, this is not the beginning of Optimus’ story or problems, it began long before he was old enough to even mate.

-The Past-

Carrier males were rare and coveted over any other dragon even females.

All because of them having an old bloodline that went far back to the first dragons to ever live.

Also for other reasons, though namely three reasons.

First being they were very fertile, second they never lost a clutch, and third, they could not abort a clutch of eggs.  
The third reason was the true reason really.

Female dragons could and would abort a clutch of eggs, to mate with a breeder stronger than the previous one that they had mated with whenever they wished.

Carrier males had no such option, and after being knocked up, they were left to take care of the young all alone.  
Only later did the co-parent came back to reclaim the young, to finished the upbringing in a clan.    
Unless of course, the offspring happened to be a carrier, only then was the offspring left in the care of the Carrier.

-

Optimus’ Carrier Ultra Magnus was one of these rare dragons, and one of the few in the low lands.  
Without being part of clan and without protection, a male carrier like Ultra Magnus didn’t have the option to say no to a challenging breeder that fought other breeders to mount and breed a male carrier.  
Carriers had no say in the matter what so ever, then the winner always announced their victory by roaring their dominance to every dragon to witnessed them winning the fight.

After that, they then mounted the Carrier in full view if they chose too, and did so as often till the carrier was egg heavy. If not for the laws of the low lands placed on carriers, it would have been considered rape over anything else.

Optimus was a result of one such a mating Ultra Magnus had to endure, along with Rodimus his younger little brother.

This year was going to be different Ultra Magnus swore he’d find a life mate, for his sake and that of his offspring that shared his fate of being male carriers.

That’s also why he came to these mating grounds this year here he was allowed to fight back and defend himself from unwanted breeders which by doing so allowed him the option of saying no at least.  
Unlike most other breeding grounds that didn’t allow carriers to fight back, all those other breeding grounds did punish a carrier that did fight back and the punishment was brutal.

Of course, breeding grounds that did allow a carrier to defend themselves were few and many did bother come to one due to not wanting to get hurt by fighting back, thus they stayed in other breeding grounds to avoid fighting, but at the cost of submitting to an unwanted mating.

Ultra Magnus refused to submit to another without the option of saying no, he wasn’t going to fail his sons if it was the last thing he did.

“Optimus look after Rodimus; don’t leave him alone many would want to steal him away if they see him.” Ultra Magnus said and yet ordered Optimus, who nodded promising he’d not leave Rodimus alone if he could help it.

“I won’t fail you, Carrier; I’ll take care of Rodimus.” Ultra Magnus smiles when Optimus said that, feeling proud at how responsible his eldest son was when protecting his little brother.

“Good, I’ll be busy so stay out of sight and trouble.” Ultra Magnus says heading off toward the gathering adult dragons in search of a life mate. Trusting that Optimus would keep out of sight and make sure Rodimus did too.

It was not a common thing for a Carrier to have a life mate, many accepted their fate and chose a clan to stay near and sold out their ability to have clutches to the leader of the clan to have any form of security.

Ultra Magnus was aiming high above what was normal for a Carrier, though Ultra Magnus was not deterred in the slightest.   
In the past he had driven off males during mating season in the territories that allowed him to fight for the right to deny a breeder by fighting them off when in a breeding grounds such as the one he was at now, so when he went into heat he had beaten those in a fight that tried to use him.  
So having such a goal was not too surprising to others that met or knew him.  
Also, it was only the strongest toughest and ruthless males had made him egg heavy in the past, by either brute force and size or outright cheating.

Those were the reasons for why he had Optimus and Rodimus, they were his only children. A forced mating only produced one egg out of the encounter always for carriers.  
Only a consented mating produced in a large clutch of eggs and Ultra Magnus had never consented to a mating in entire his life.  
He planned to change what fate had handed him now for the sake of his sons who would have shared the same fate as him if he didn’t do something about it now.

\- The Past-

When Ultra Magnus entered the mating grounds, it drew the attention of many other dragons instantly.  
Mainly big large breeders, who were courting some females before he appeared, many quickly turned their attention towards him.  
Leaving the females without a second thought, ‘ _same as always_ ’ Ultra Magnus thought, he had come to realize this happened every time he entered breeding grounds or well any territory.

It disgusted him seeing how greedy breeder males were when it came to having offspring.

Ultra Magnus snarls putting up a front made a few breeders leave and try again for mating with the females again, who were offended and angered by the earlier piggish display.

This only worked on those smaller than Ultra Magnus, those bigger stayed some posing to impress him while others prowled towards him. Ultra Magnus curled his body into a U lifting his tail to strike and fight them off if he had too.

The threat display made few who were posing and trying to crowd him leave. Some breeders disliked aggressive Carriers and hated having to fight for mating rights. Those that did not care came at Ultra Magnus one at a time. Then by late afternoon Ultra Magnus had driven off the breeders that stuck around now leaving him alone, seeing they were not going to have much luck mating with him by fighting him into submission even if he was tired.

Ultra Magnus was relieved he didn’t have any more breeders to fight off for that night, settled down and groomed himself from the fighting.  
Then went to seek out those few males that had stayed in the background, but had their eyes set on him in the beginning.

-

It took a total of five days for him to judge those that he’d potentially consider becoming his life mate.  
During the night he hunted and brought food to Optimus and Rodimus who were doing well with staying out of sight, but Ultra Magnus knew he’d have to reveal them if he did get a life mate.  
But each day he did have to fight off one or two new males to keep his un-mated status or he’d become unwanted by those other breeders.

By the seventh-day Ultra Magnus was about to give up and leave the mating grounds, seeing as those he was trying to court where not as interested in him enough to become a life mate to him.  
Most where either lookers or did not favor being a Carrier’s life mate, most only wanted to have a small tryst and egg with a carrier nothing more. 

It was only a massive red, orange, yellow and gray male breeder called Omega Supreme, that had actually had stopped Ultra Magnus from leaving.  

He was bigger than any male breeder in the mating grounds, his size alone sacred off all the other breeders when he walked anywhere. Ultra Magnus observed Omega Supreme as he gently tried to approach any of the females, but his size scared them away every time.  
To others that he was nothing but a large brute breeder.  
Many whispering he would force any female to mate if he caught them alone.

Ultra Magnus saw different, he saw Omega Supreme crouched down carefully to approach the tinnier females and large females to seem less intimidating, it didn’t work because it looked like he was hunting them over trying to court and his size alone did not help.

After a day of observing Omega Supreme, he approached the behemoth-sized dragon, who was withdrawn from the many rejections from all the females.

So approaching Omega Supreme was a difficult hard task since the large dragon was trying to avoid any contact with others since, what little confidence he had was all but gone.

Only after cornering Omega Supreme which would’ve have been hilarious if one thought about it, a small carrier corning a massive breeder.

When really it was more saddening given how defeated Omega Supreme looked after all the rejections.

“Please little carrier leave me be, I’m looking for a life mate, not a one-time mating.” Omega Supreme says. Well, that lighten Ultra Magnus’ heart and worries seemed Primus was smiling on him, he was pleased by hearing this from Omega Supreme.

“And I’m not wanting a one-time mating either I’m looking for life mate too.” Ultra Magnus said.  
Omega Supreme looked at him for a while, all most like he was putting together bone pieces.

“You're courting me little carrier?” He asked his voice wavering a bit.

“Yes, if you allow it, I won’t be offended if you say no. I understand if you do.” Ultra Magnus says not wanting to force the other, a carrier courting did not work the way it would for breeder males and females, they had to leave the choice open to the one they want to court.

“I…I accept your courting.” Omega Supreme says a bit surprised, but leans his head down towards Ultra Magnus.  
To innate the beginning of the courting ritual by rubbing muzzles against each other’s and taking in each other’s scent.  
Ultra Magnus lets out a mental sigh of relief glad he now had a breeder to court given the size between them both was a bit much, but Ultra Magnus would not complain, Omega Supreme’s size alone would drive off any other breeders for years to come.  
Also, provide the needed protection for Optimus and Rodimus.

“You have two other scents on you.” Omega Supreme commented and questioned once they finished the courting ritual.

“Yes, those scents are my two sons. I had no choice in the past from two rather aggressive males.” Ultra Magnus said his hopes dropping knowing his joy could be short-lived.

“What are their names?” Omega Supreme asked.

“Optimus and Rodimus.” Ultra Magnus whispered softly, waiting for the oncoming rejection.

“After two great fight leaders of the past, you must care about them deeply.” Omega Supreme says, Ultra Magnus nodding waiting for the final blow and crush of his hopes to himself and his sons.  
“I want to meet them surely with seeing them will be enough proof that you are the best mate for me.” Omega Supreme says, sounding a bit excited.

“Are you sure?” Ultra Magnus asked.  
Omega Supreme nods and encouraged him to bring both soon as possible for him to meet.

Later that evening Ultra Magnus re-entered the mating ground carefully not actually comfortable with his sons being in the mating grounds. Many would either steal them from him given how close Optimus and Rodimus were to adulthood.  
Of course, there was some trouble at first until Omega Supreme came over towards him growling low at the other breeders crowding them, driving them off without a problem.

“They look like you,” Omega said leaning down sniffing Optimus’ and Rodimus heads’, both quickly cowered underneath Ultra Magnus’s wings at the sight and actions of Omega Supreme. “Do not fear me little ones your Carrier and I are courting, I wished to see you when he told me of you.” The gentle giant dragon said, Optimus peeked out from under Ultra Magnus and slowly approached Omega Supreme. “This little of yours is bold and has alot of courage.”

“My first son, he has a good heart and a kind one too. Far better than his sire’s, I’m glad Primus blessed him to live with me and not his father. Sibling rivalry in his Sire’s clan would not have ended peacefully.” Ultra Magnus said.  
Optimus not commenting knowing if he was hadn’t been a carrier, he’d be dead long ago at the claws of half-sibling instead of alive.

Rodimus finally came out shyly at first only to then run around under Omega Supreme in awe of his size, which amused and made the large breeder making him chuckle at the young display of curiosity. “Not shy for long this one here,” Omega said looking down under himself amused as Rodimus tried to touch his belly by standing on his hind legs clearly fascinated by his size.

“My second son, ever the troublemaker and thrill seeker. His sire was quite abusive towards his clan members and unfairly mated me. He commanded his guard to hold me down outside of the mating grounds, the only thing I’m grateful for during that night was Optimus was too young to leave his hiding spot to witness how I conceived Rodimus. But I love Rodimus just the same despite how I became egg heavy with him.” Ultra Magnus said looking Omega Supreme in the eye.

“I won’t force you ever, and I’ll protect you and your little ones from such actions of others too, and you and they will only have the best, and only the best by their choice will become their mates; I promise and swear it on my soul.” Omega Supreme said, Ultra Magnus silently thanking Primus for giving him this chance to change his life along with his sons.

Also glad that they had taken a liking to Omega Supreme so quickly, things were looking up for them.

-Present-

Optimus yelped when large black, red and silver wing came crashing into his side knocking him off course heading forward the ground in a fast spin, that he had no control over.

Crying out for help which he got by the very dragon that slammed his wing into him in the first place. “Got you little carrier, now just calm down and we can land safely.” They breeder says in deep rumbling voice.  

‘ _Oh pit no! Primus and Unicron on a pogo stick, the pit no!_ ’ Optimus thought then swiped at the breeders face with his claws and added in a swift tail smack.  
Both were direct hits, but it only made the breeder falter for a moment just long enough make him let go of Optimus.  
It was enough for Optimus to get free and begin flying once more away from the breeder.

The breeder didn’t look amused when he recovered from the hits and began to close the gap between them quickly.

Optimus shrieked in fear seeing some anger in the male breeder’s eyes, Optimus knowing now that his first mating would be brutal and unkind and unwanted if the other caught him.

Optimus pushed his wings harder to get away from his pursuer.

-The Past-

The courting between Ultra Magnus and Omega Supreme was going fine and after while on the mating grounds other dragons approved of the match saying namely two things.

One no one was better suited to look after a Carrier and the offspring of a carrier, those of a warrior clan commented.

Two those of a healer clan agreed because there was possibly no other dragon alive able to handle the size of Omega Supreme when being mounted or carry offspring from a dragon that size.  
For a small, while Optimus and Rodimus were happy and felt complete as a family with Omega Supreme around.  
Omega Supreme soon proved to be an amazing provider always coming back with food for them all, of course, given he hunted the largest of prey that was difficult for other dragons smaller than him to take down without the help of another.

Life was good and simple until the time came for the mating claiming between Omega Supreme and Ultra Magnus, which of have been Ultra Magnus’ first and only consented mating and to say their Carrier was eager would have been an understatement.

Ultra’ Magnus was practically a purring every day when he was near Omega Supreme giving so much loving attention and body rubbing against him when he could to entice him into mounting him before his heat cycle peaked.

Which Omega Supreme resist from doing he wanted to do this right and wait until Ultra Magnus’ body was fully ready to have a nest of eggs.

That would have been all well and good if not for a latecomer showing up and challenging Omega Supreme for the right to mate Ultra Magnus.

Given if Omega Supreme and Ultra Magnus had already mated the challenge would be ignored and unheeded.  
But fate seemed cruel and unkind, Omega Supreme accepted the challenge saying he’d not ever let another take Ultra Magnus against his will.  
The fight was long and in the end, the challenger won by taking Omega Supreme’s life in order to do so.    
They killed Omega Supreme right in the middle of the mating grounds shocking many other dragons, no dragon would do that just to mate.

This shook Optimus and Rodimus, who had come to like if not love Omega Supreme as a father that they had always wanted.

Though that was not what changed their lives in a blink of an eye, Ultra Magnus not willing to accept the challenger for mating.  
Not even in the slightest after Omega Supreme’s death, it was then that the breeder rudely introduced himself as Sentinel Prime and said if Ultra Magnus refused then he’d have to fight him for the right to not be mounted.

At first, the fight was simple until Sentinel got frustrated with Ultra Magnus’ refusal to submit even after being beaten and so Sentinel did the unthinkable.

It was much worse than killing a breeder male and in a claiming fight.

That day Optimus and Rodimus became orphans and saw the two they cared about most in the world murdered before there very eyes.

To make matters worse Sentinel then tried to claim Optimus and mount him, if not for those of the warrior and healer clans he would have been and claimed that day.

Grateful for their assistance, but Sentinel only backed off because Optimus was not old enough to have offspring. For the law stated that if one’s Carrier failed to bare an egg for the winner to the mating rights, then offspring had to step in for their Carrier.

That is if no other challenger defeated them before then.

\-  Present  -

Optimus was gasping in air trying his best to keep away from the breeder male still following him. He had told Rodimus to fly and hide during the fight between the two challenging males.

At first, it seemed like Sentinel was the one going to mount Optimus since he came of age, and could not run if he did he’d be hunted down and forced.  
Given Optimus had resolved to not allow Sentinel mount him even if he had to kill Sentinel insure it.  
He would only relent if he was unable to do so and also to protect Rodimus who would become an adult the next two years. 

Then **_HE_** arrived, the one dragon many feared and respected Megatron who was the clan leader of the Shadow dragons; along with being the Flight Leader of the Decepticon Flight.

He only glanced at Optimus once before declaring he wanted to mate him.

Or to be accurate said he was going to ‘ _Mount the small carrier._ ’

Of course, Optimus offended by such a blunt statement and was about to refuse till Sentinel stepped in saying Megatron had no right to him unless he challenged him for the right to mate Optimus.

Who thought that all this was barbaric and wrong in so many ways, one namely for not giving the right for him to choose who he wanted to mount him and the two thinking he’d just accept it.

-

Optimus roared in fury as his tail was grabbed by his pursuer, flapping his wings hard to gain any form of leverage against them.

It was useless they were stronger and had a firm grip and was unwilling to let him go.

Not able to use his tail to swat off his captor, resorted to turning his body to use his claws once more on his face.

That plan didn’t work because they had bit down were his neck and back of his head met in a firm hold, preventing Optimus from any form of attack.

His captor let out a low growl warning Optimus, that they would not hesitate to use more force if he struggled further.

Optimus hissed at them in a weak defiance, but didn’t fight back when they both slowly descended towards the ground. Once they landed the Megatron bit both his wing shoulder joints, to prevent Optimus from taking flight for a little while.

“Now that is over, shall we continue or must I fight you too?” They asked in overly sweet voice after he climbed up and over Optimus pinning him down just enough to keep him still.

“ _GO TO THE PIT, **MEGATRON**!_ ” Optimus yelled angrily and scared he didn’t want this, he didn’t want Megatron.

He wanted what his Carrier Ultra Magnus was trying to achieve before he was murdered by Sentinel.

“I do value a _fighting spirit_ in a mate, but this has become _redundant_ ; if not ridiculous I’ve won the fight for you along with the right to take you _and yet_ you still refuse,” Megatron stated Optimus shot a bitterly cold glare at him as he attempted to struggle from under Megatron wanting to get free from him, which made Megatron frown and then ask. “Have I not proven I’m a strong enough _and_ able to catch prey by me having to hunt you down?” Megatron asked.

“ _YOU’RE SICK!_ ” Optimus roared in fury as he tried to thrash to freedom from Megatron pining him down, wanting to get far away from Megatron as he could as fast as possible.

“I’m _quite healthy_ , or else I would not have won the fight or caught you,” Megatron replied confused about why Optimus would call him sick and not submitting and letting him mount properly.

“That’s not _what_ I meant!” Optimus snarled. “All breeders disgust me every last one!  The way you treat carriers, never thinking of what we want! How we feel about our roll in life, just because we can’t abort a clutch of eggs!” Optimus raged and seethed from his position.

“Carriers ensure that the strongest dragons are brought into the world. It’s an honor for any breeder to have offspring from a carrier because they’ve proven themselves by fighting for the right to mate with a carrier. All so they can give them strong offspring to a carrier and even produce stronger Carriers in the future too.” Megatron said says sounding confused about why Optimus was so angry and tried to keep him still as he tried to break free from underneath him.

Of course, all that did was make Optimus bristle in fury, his scales puffing out and his lips pulling back baring his fangs at Megatron from his position above him.

“ _DAMN YOU AND EVERY BREEDER!_ ” Optimus yelled, Megatron frowning at him confused about why his statement and compliment was taken badly.

“You didn’t seem to want that breeder Sentinel,” Megatron stated, this only to made Optimus growl at him. Megatron was amazed at the fury Optimus had and concerned about how anyone could have so much anger in them.

“He _murdered_ my Carrier after he refused him! And fought him after Sentinel killed the breeder that was courting my carrier, who was the closest thing to a father for my brother and myself! Of course, I didn’t want to mate with him! Who would ever mate with the murder of your Carrier and the closest thing one could have to a father?” Optimus yelled, tears blurring his vision slightly.

“Then I don’t see how me mating you is a _problem_ , seeing as I’m not Sentinel,” Megatron says, Optimus glared and roared.

“My Carrier had never had a _clutch_ of eggs, only _one egg_ at any given time! Every last one of us carriers has been _forcefully_ mounted, just like you’re trying to do to me! _Every_ last offspring from _any_ carrier is from **_rape!_** I’m the _result_ of such a thing, _so_ is my younger brother! _Even_ my Carrier was the result of such a mating! We carriers get _used_ against our will! Being forced into mating and made egg heavy so _why_ should I accept you, I don’t _want_ you either!” Optimus ranted as he yelled at Megatron nearly livid by seeing Megatron’s cold blank stare as the result of him telling his reason for rejecting him.

Megatron says nothing for long while watching Optimus cry and rage and then calmly asked.

“Has the laws for Carrier’s been _forgotten_ down here in the low lands?” A hint of anger in his tone.

Optimus looking at him surprised, but then scowled in confusion at Megatron partly forming furious expression which seemed to be enough of an answer for Megatron who climbed off Optimus making him confused and tense. “Seems there are _many_ that need to pay for what they have done to the carriers in this region and to you and your brother,” Megatron said with a growl.

 “And you’re going to _make_ them pay? _All_ of them?” Optimus asked in mocking disbelief feeling tad uneasy and unsure now with what Megatron just said.

“ _Indeed_ , I’m a flight leader _and_ clan leader for a reason. If I didn’t enforce the laws, I _swore_ to uphold then I wouldn’t still be a flight leader. Come we have work to do and you are still unable to fly so climb onto my back.”  Megatron said leaning down for Optimus to climb on.

Optimus only looked at him like he grew another head, but climbed on to Megatron’s back mindful of the sharp scale along with his back. Then they took off and back towards the mating grounds, Optimus very confused about the sudden change from Megatron.

-Flashback-

When Sentinel accepted Megatron’s challenge many put their bets on Sentinel winning.

So when Megatron won by knocking Sentinel out cold, left many in shock and awe. While it left Optimus in fear, the only thing he was glad about was that Rodimus had gotten out of the area before things got out of hand.

Given those of the healer and warrior clans would naturally take care of Rodimus due to the friendships they forged with them. Also given the end result of the fight pleased Optimus only a little he really dreaded if not feared mating with Sentinel.

Now he was faced with Megatron and Optimus listed him as a true brute and savage, while in his mind Sentinel was labeled as a murder and monster.

After Megatron had done with his victory display roaring his dominance from the fight, did Optimus bolt for it.

This shocked many others seeing a carrier dart off from the winner that was to mate them.

Ratchet and Ironhide tried to stop him calling his name, but he was in the air flying fast away.

Only the flapping of another set of wings told Optimus that Megatron was in pursuit of him.

“ _Carrier,_ ” Megatron growled when he came close to enough to him.

The warning in Megatron’s voice told Optimus enough, but Optimus still refuse to land and just be mounted even with the warning.

So darts in another direction, trying to outmaneuver Megatron.

“ _Cute_ , a chase before mating, you low land carriers do test every aspect of the winner’s skills. I won’t fail any of them I assure you.” Megatron said in almost like a purr, which did not settle well with Optimus.

It was then Optimus realized Megatron thought this was more a mating game than an actual attempt to escape. “I’m _not_ testing you!” Optimus yelled back shifting again out of Megatron’s reach.

“ _Really_ , then what are you doing little carrier, warming up for mounting or something else perhaps?” Again his voice took on a purring note and tried to grab Optimus once more.

“No, and I will not be mounted, let alone by you willing!” Optimus shouted back and snapped his wings down pushing him faster and quickly away.

Megatron finally understanding or at least partly seemed too with what Optimus was doing growling before he actually tries to catch Optimus.

Seeing now that Optimus was not playing any sort of game, only trying to get away.

-Present-

When Megatron arrived back, in the mating grounds many thought he had brought Optimus back to mount him in front of every declaring his claim over him.

So when he set Optimus down carefully, then turning his head towards his awakening the defeated Sentinel.

Then marching over towards Sentinel who had just woke up, and then drove a powerful open palmed and extended clawed hit into the red and gray males face without warning.  
Shocking everyone as blood flew through the air and Sentinel’s cry of pain clearly heard, and seeing him cower away from Megatron covering his wounds he just received.

“You _dare murder_ a carrier _and_ leaving his sons as orphans then try to claim the eldest before he came of age! It is sickening all you of the low lands, _raping_ carriers and forcing them to bare _unwanted_ clutches! When they should have been courted just like you would court any dragoness that would be prized by any male! You all have forgotten the _old laws_ set down by your elders and those who have broken this law _will pay_ dearly for the past wrongs done to any carrier! Those of my flight, clan, and bloodline will _ensure_ that!” Megatron yelled stating his warning clearly.  “Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Knockout contact your kin and flight leaders, they must learn of this injustice!” Megatron said, only to have Sentinel rudely protest still clutching at his wounds.

“We of the low lands, _Megatron_ threw those laws out long ago! Too many carriers in the past refused those of strong enough, those laws had to change! Only the strongest where allowed the right to make a Carrier egg heavy, and were treated like gods while they carried!” Sentinel yells back at Megatron who was about to give Sentinel another punch to the jaw, for his disrespectful tone.

“That’s a lie! My carrier Ultra Magnus was given no such _care_ while he carried me and my brother. Also, my carrier’s carrier didn’t have such care either, _nor_ their carrier before them!” Optimus yelled, of course, Megatron’s red eyes burned brighter in fury when he heard this.

“ _Little carrier_ , if I may and if you do not mind I wish to _dispose_ of this lying waste of hide and scales.” Megatron’s words making Sentinel back up a bit afraid of what he was about to do.

Optimus thought about it for a minute and considered what his Carrier would do.

Given Optimus had a tender kind heart under the armor and coal he put around it to hide it from those who would abuse him. But now right here, he felt no compassion for Sentinel not even in the slightest, not even a speck and he knew what his carrier would have done. He would have killed him.

“Go ahead he _murdered_ my Carrier and my future father.  He also _tried_ to rape me before I was of age for mating.” Optimus said in cold voice that shocked many of how unfeeling it was.

“As you _wish_ ,” Megatron growled, charging Sentinel and biting into his neck tearing it to ribbons.

\-  Months Later-

It was several months later after Megatron swore to avenge those Carriers of the low lands who had been wronged for so long and even helping some find breeder males as life mates, any carriers that were willing to accept them as mates of course.  
Then there were those who wanted nothing to do with any breeder male ever again, he helped those carriers become mated to any females willing to have them. Which it seems many females didn’t mind having a male carrier as mate and many of those females were from Megatron’s own breed and from his own home too, this also provides better protection to those abused carriers and much-needed comfort for the wrongs done to them. 

There were a few cases that even doing that was not enough, but it was amazing of how those cases were handled and yet didn’t leave the carrier grasping at straws Megatron made sure of that.

One of those amazing cases was exceptionally special especially with a certain one mostly due to one carrier that many declared was the oldest of the carriers in the low lands.

Old Jetfire many called him though he denied the being old, he had a set of twins and both sets of twins were carriers.  
The oldest set of twins where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the younger twins were Jetstorm and Jetfire.

He named the last hatched offspring after himself many figured it was either out of pride or humor, Optimus could never figure out which reason it was.  
The only thing that was sad about Jetfire and his offspring was that they were his last to ever have in his life.  
Also the fact that Jetfire himself was far too old to care for them properly on his own like he could have when he was younger, which it seemed he had lost many offspring in his youth already due to lack of care and food and because some not being carriers that ended up being killed by their older half-siblings.  
It was only due to Megatron speaking to those of the healer clan of the highlands, to take Jetfire and his offspring in did things begin to settle down.

To say Knockout the head healer and the highland leader took a fine liking to the old carrier, but more like a grandson to a grandfather.  
Though many assumed he was happy about having four future carriers to make other dragons jealous over and tease the low land healer dragons for years to come.  
He adopted the family into his own so abuse was highly unlikely to ever happen to them ever.

All the while Megatron had kept Optimus close at his side, along with his little brother.

Time passed and soon Rodimus had become an adult and was currently being courted by a big breeder that was warm-hearted and kind, though a tad bit strange.

Though Optimus’ worry never left, so he watched from a distance making sure Rodimus would be safe.

“Stop fussing, Blitzwing might be… a bit _unique_ , but he’ll take good care of your brother and never hurt him.” Megatron says.

“He better be, or else I’ll pry his scales off one by one,” Optimus said, his voice not really holding much of threat due to his worry.

“Sounds painful, _but_ its best you focus on something else at the moment,” Megatron said and half purred tone.

Optimus’ ear pinned back, he knew the tone of voice Megatron has used it before when he was chasing him down after he won the fight against Sentinel. Looking at Megatron out of the corner of his eye, and he saw the spark of lust in Megatron’s eyes.

“I don’t want you,” Optimus said in a shaky voice.

Megatron’s eyes narrow and he asked in a scary calm voice. “ _Why not?_ ”

Optimus silently gulped, not sure what Megatron would do if he refused him now.

Even after all he had done for all the carriers of the low lands.

“I want something you’re not willing to give, what no breeder would be willing to give or agree to, not with a carrier anyway,” Optimus mutters.

Megatron frowned and turned facing Optimus and asked in a stern voice. “ _What_ is it you think I’m not able _or_ willing to _give?_ I’ve helped all the carriers of the low lands and put the laws meant for them back in place. Many have female mates or taken in by clans I trust to take the best care of them along with their offspring and treat them fairly _and_ kindly; I _also_ punished those who had done them wrong. What _more_ do I have to _do_ Optimus?” Megatron says a bit of anger laced into his voice.

“Wait you did all this _for me_?” Optimus asked confused and shocked.

“ _Partly_ , my first reason was because of duty, the second reason was because of you. Surely you _knew_ …” Megatron said but Optimus’ expression on his face told him, that he didn’t. “You didn’t, _why_ did you think I refused to let you leave my side at any given time; the reason was far more than just your safety,” Megatron said stepping forward now, Optimus took a step back his tail tucked up under between his leg for protection.

“I want _you_ , Optimus. Your bright shining scales, horns, and wings you have, your long legs, long tail and the graceful arching of your neck. The patterns on your hide and your big deep colored sapphire eyes filled with passion. I refuse to accept anything _or_ anyone else to mount, but you.” Megatron purred, but Optimus bolted when Megatron leaned forward towards him.

Optimus was in the air, once more flying fast away from Megatron only to be brought down a ways off from the mating grounds and out of sight of anyone else to assist him. “ _NOOO!_ ” Optimus cried and felt Megatron biting his wings joints once more to prevent him from flying. Optimus let out a sorrowful whimper and hung his head, he knew it was too good to be true to be left alone.

Megatron wanted a _reward_ for what he had done and he was the reward it seemed.

“Why do you cry, Optimus I’ll not hurt you,” Megatron asked Optimus’ sharp glare made him correct what he just said. “At least not without reason, but running away from me again? Really now, we’ve been through this.” Megatron teased, but Optimus didn’t like the teasing one bit he really wanted to be away from Megatron and brought his tail up to smack him in the face.

Megatron deflected his attack by catching Optimus’ tail and pulled him backward and climbed over him, Optimus lets out a shriek of fear. “Optimus stop making those noises the only ones I wish to hear are of you moaning.” Megatron purred as he licked the back of Optimus’ neck.

 “I said I didn’t want you, what part of that don’t you understand?!” Optimus shouted in panicked, Megatron sighs and then asked.

“I don’t understand why you’re refusing me so much, you act like I’m a monster over a dragon. Also, you have yet to answer my question of what you think I cannot provide for you.” Megatron said as he climbed off him, but kept his grip on Optimus’ tail, tightening it when he tried to sneak away from him.

“I want what my Carrier tried to have, but got killed for wanting that. I want a life mate, _not_ a tryst _or_ fling, a life partner. Something you as the type of breeder you are could and would not provide for me let alone give! I want my first time to be my last and only. I refuse to carry another’s offspring but my life mates, so do you understand why I refuse you now?!” Optimus yelled.

The rumbling he heard from Megatron made him think he had pushed Megatron too far and closed his eyes trying kept himself from crying, then It a small lick to his cheek that shocked Optimus out of his sudden fear.

He his eye spring open in surprise he had expected a more violent reaction from Megatron by him saying he wanted life mate.

“ _What_ made you think I’d let another touch you after me?” Megatron purred a low rumbling growl.  
“I had planned on having you as my life mate from the start,” Megatron said, leaving Optimus in shock.  
“Now shall we lovely one?” Optimus shocked at hearing this, but then gives Megatron a daze nods of acceptance.  
He began shivering when Megatron rubbed his muzzle against his as Megatron took in his scent and he did the same, then began to relax while Megatron began exploring his body with claws and tongue, making Optimus cry out in pleasure and need.

Optimus was panting heavily as well as dazed from what Megatron had done with only his claws and tongue so far. Only to whimper in need when Megatron just vibrating his vocals against Optimus’ most sensitive regions which were very erotic if not sinfully good to Optimus.

“Patience, we’ve not even come to the main event yet.” Megatron said gliding over Optimus’ back settling his legs behind Optimus’. Letting his massive spike slide out of its sheath bumping up against Optimus’ overly wet hidden slit folds and spike sheath, which both were slick from what Megatron had done to him so far.

Optimus moaned at the contact barley aware of what Megatron was about to do to him next, so when his slit was suddenly filled to the hilt by Megatron’s spike, a half surprised pleasured and painful shock cried came from Optimus.

“ ** _AHHH!_** ” Optimus screamed with both pleasure and pain, not able to determine which to act on, then chose the pain after a moment.  
Megatron quickly growled low letting the vibrations from his chest calm Optimus not moving until Optimus shifted below him and whimpering in need instead of pain now. Then setting a slow easy pace that soon began to pick up as Optimus’ moans turned into cries of pleasure, as Megatron pushed into him at an angle that allowed him to run over Optimus’ hot spots.

Optimus wrapped his tail at the base of Megatron’s trying to make him go deeper and harder if not faster, wanting all that Megatron was giving him as eh push in and out of him over and over again.  
The pressure and pleasure built until both climaxed heavily, Megatron filling Optimus’ slit to the brim some of his seed spilling out from where they were connected, only after catching their breaths did Megatron pull out.

Optimus flopping on to his side and glanced down seeing that his own spike had slipped out during all of it leaving him hard and needy for attention, Optimus whimpered pleading with Megatron with his eyes to fix it.

“Oh, I’m not done _yet_ , my dear mate.” Megatron purred, carefully turning Optimus on to his back making sure his wings were ok in the position they now were before he straddled Optimus’ waist. “ _Breeder_ you’ve called me all this time, but the truth is…” Megatron purred and wrapped his own tail around the base of Optimus’ best he could in this position. It was then Optimus looked down between Megatron’s legs, he too had hidden slit a small one.  
“I also a _Carrier_ and I have refused to have anyone else but you Optimus, I have fought long and hard to keep this secret only Soundwave has known of my secret, _until_ now.” Optimus gulped seeing Megatron position himself over his own spike.

“Many say _you_ aim high for wanting a life mate, _but_ my aim is far higher than that.” Megatron purred, Optimus breathing loudly not sure what to say right now.  
“I’ve aimed for being a clan and flight leader along with having a fellow _carrier_ as my life mate, so how about we share in making both our goals a _reality_ ,”  Megatron said then slammed himself onto Optimus’ spike hissing at the pain from being stretched open, Optimus groaned in pleasure as his eyes rolling back at the feeling of Megatron’s tight slit sheathing his spike. Megatron panted pushing the pain aside and began to ride Optimus’ spike.  
Pleasure finally took over and Megatron keened wanting more and stood up dragged Optimus on top of him while he partly laid down only his rump presented to Optimus for taking. “Take me,” Megatron mutters, his head thrown back in pure pleasure as Optimus didn’t’ hesitate to do as he was told and Megatron moaned in bliss when Optimus took on a fast hard pace.

“ _YES!_ **OPTIMUS!!!** ” Megatron roared to the heavens as he came Optimus following him not far behind also filling Megatron fully.  
After a bit Optimus climbed off Megatron and both turn on their sides Megatron curling around Optimus.  
Optimus purrs content only to yelp when Megatron wrapped his tail around Optimus’ then lifted it, his spike slipping inside him once more then began to move.

“Megatron please, I can’t,” Optimus begged and moaned in tired pleasure.

“Oh _yes_ you can, we’ll be at this for hours it’s not easy for carriers to get a clutch from another carrier. Old bloodlines being the cause of that, but they say those of my bloodline are _lucky_ at having clutches if given the chance.” Megatron says, not easing his pace in the slightest.

One thing was for certain it was going to be a long mating between the two of them for the weeks ahead.

-Months later-

Months have passed since Megatron and Optimus had mated, but Optimus groans in annoyance his lower belly was big and making it hard for him to find a comfortable place to lie down and sleep.  
He felt heavy and bloated, along with needy and hungry a lot of the time, given Megatron was feeling the same, but seemed to take it all in stride.

“So not fair,” Optimus growled, seeing Megatron move about easier than he could.

“Oh, feeling _neglected_ lovely one?” Megatron teased.

“Sweet talking while teasing me won’t get you far… _mate._ ” Optimus snapped while lifting his tail for Megatron as he stood.  
Megatron chuckled as he came over and to help ease Optimus’ need careful of putting his weight on Optimus’ lower back due to his belly.

Only after that did Optimus settle down only to be woken by Megatron to eat, which thankfully Soundwave was helping them both with getting food.

“Any day now and you’ll lay our clutch.” Megatron purred while grooming Optimus’ back while he ate.

“You too, you lucky bastard,” Optimus muttered, earning a playful bite to his wing joint and back of his neck.

“Easy love, we both have to think of both clutches,” Megatron says in a quiet tone that Optimus had come to recognize as his relaxed voice.

“Yes dear,” Optimus said craning his neck back and licking Megatron muzzle then settling next to him for the night.

Which later that very night he along with Megatron lay their clutches, and only to snarl at each other the rest of the night due to their instincts being in overdrive to protect their eggs.

They settle when morning came and admire their clutches before them without hostile intent towards each other unlike the night before.

A whole new generation of dragons was in these eggs, that both Megatron and Optimus laid.

Little did the world know that their clutches were the first pure-blooded carrier bloodlines to ever exist in the world, but they’d find that out later.

**Author's Note:**

> First Part


End file.
